


[Podfic] It’ll hurt me if I hold onto the anger

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofIt’ll hurt me if I hold onto the angerby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:I should forgive you.
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341





	[Podfic] It’ll hurt me if I hold onto the anger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It’ll hurt me if I hold onto the anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217387) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fe5p9kdpi1f63cc/It%E2%80%99ll%20hurt%20me.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:09 | 2.05 MB


End file.
